love,fear,and friendship
by vampire1031
Summary: a new story, featuring the pack and a whole lot of action along with songs, some angst, action, and straight up Alpha style storye enjoy and howl
1. Chapter 1

Casper: Hey everyone It's Casper, it has been a while since we have a story written by alpha but fear not he has made some time to write another story, this story is going to be based off of all of his favorite things, so It will be one of his longer stories he ever posted just an early gift from us to you his readers

Chapter 1: love not thy enemy

Jojo along with the rest of his pack members are outside at the skate park enjoying the day off when Andrew sees this really beautiful who, her hair is a mix of outrages colors and she dresses like them as well. Being shy but also pestered by the rest of the guys he decides to go up to her and try to talk to her and see where it leads from there.

"Hey, I like your hair"  
"Thanks, I did it myself, my family doesn't like it but who cares haha I am old enough to make my own decisions now"  
"Oh how rude of me, my name is Andrew and those guys I am with are…"  
"The pack, yeah I know who you guys are, I heard a lot about you guys when I moved here from my family"  
"Oh that is great I am Hawaiian, what is your ethnicity?"  
"I am Hispanic… and Aurora"  
"What is an aurora?"  
"No my name is aurora" the female who says a smile on her face.

Just as Andrew was going to ask her to join latin music can be heard blaring somewhere nearby, just then several guys came out of the car and whistled over to her.

"Eh yo we gotta go, you know how papa doesn't like us being late especially when it is his annual ball sis now get in the car… jondale hurry up" the who says as he is about to go into the car when he looks at Jojo them on their skateboards

"Eh Tony isn't that Jojo Mcdodd the one from Whoville?"

"Damn your right En shit who knew that the rival of our family would be living in the same town as us again huh" Tony says laughing

"Shit forget about them we gotta go before your dad gets pissed at us En" Marco says as he hops back into the car Aurora heads over to the car and gets in before they speed off down the street"

"Eh Ro I don't want you talking to that boy sis, he aint no good you hear me"

"yes En I hear you"

"No you call me by my full name sis only my boys can call me by my nickname"

"Fine I hear you ENRIQUE" she says emphasizing his name

"Good"

As the pack gets into their cars Justin, Casper, and Jojo (since his car is in the shop for repair) notice that Casper's gas is low, so they decide to go to a gas station and get some the top of his convertible is down as they blast their music so all can hear

_Another mission the powers have called me away  
Another time to carry the colors again  
My motivation an oath I've sworn to defend  
To win the honor of coming back home again  
No explanation will matter after we begin  
Unlock the dark destroyer that's buried within  
My true vocation and now my unfortunate friend  
You will discover a war you're unable to win_

I'll have you know  
That I've become  
Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I'm an indestructible  
Master of war

Another reason another cause for me to fight  
Another fuse uncovered now for me to light  
My dedication to all that I've sworn to protect  
I carry out my orders without a regret  
My declaration embedded deep under my skin  
A permanent reminder of how it began  
No hesitation when I am commanded to strike  
You need to know that you're in for the fight of your life

You will be shown  
How I've become  
Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I'm an indestructible  
Master of war

I'm  
Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I am indestructible  
Indestructible

Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I'm an indestructible  
Master of war

They finally get to the gas station as Jojo grabs something from the glove compartment and puts it in his pants against his waist.

"Yo I gotta go to the bathroom real quick" Jojo says as he hops out of the car and heads towards the bathroom, just then the Hernandez boys (aurora's brother and his friends) drive up next to them on the other side to get gas En gets out and goes into the store when Tony, notices Casper n Justin in the car next to them.

"What you stupid freaks" Tony says as he gets out of the car

"What do you want" Casper says getting out of the car as well

Tony places a hand at his waist as he walks towards Casper who is just standing there and within a flash both who's have a gun point blank at each other's faces

"Can you serve a better man as me" Tony says in a stern voice"

"Here comes my homie, so I say much better" Casper says

"You lie" Tony replies

Jojo opens the bathroom door and sees Casper and 1 of the who's from earlier gun point at each other Jojo grabs the thing from his waist and pulls out his gun.

"Both of you put your guns away the quarrel is with our parents not us" Jojo says

Just then En steps out of the store to light his cigarette

"En I am only trying to keep the peace, so please just take your boys and leave us alone"

"Peace, I hate the word, as I hate hell, and all Mcdodd's and you" En says as he whips out his gun and and a barrage of bullets begin flying, but the pack being agile as they are barely manage to avoid the bullets.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: At the party

Andrew wanting to go to the party thinks about how he will go about doing so, its late in the evening when some of the pack members are sitting around on a ledge staring at the fireworks going off when they hear a loud singing, the pack members look up to see Sid wearing a costume holding a bunch of papers in his hands.

"Sid, what is the piece of paper for?"

"Why, it is an invitation, to the hernandez ball tonight" Sid says

"awesome, how did you get them?" Andrew asks

"Why a simple request is all it took to get the invites for tonight…even on such short notice" Sid says

So the pack members all decide to dress up as well, but Andrew is only wearing half a mask. Later that night the pack members head over to the Dez estate for the big ball, At the ball the pack all split up to have their own fun, but not too far off was En staring at Jojo. Irritated, En goes to find his dad, a few minutes later En runs into his dad since his dad always dresses like a roman king every ball.

"Dad, this is important"

"What is it Enrique?" the dad asks worried

"It's Jojo Mcdodd, of the Mcdodd family"

"Oh pish posh, pay him no need it's a ball go and enjoy yourself son"

"But dad they are our sworn rivals" En says in defense, but gets slapped upside your head.

"Now listen here son I will not have you ruin my annual ball just because someone from another house is here, now if you don't want to see me mad, you best behave yourself and forget about even seeing Jojo here got it" his dad says before walking off.

Andrew then sees aurora standing at the top of the staircase, although she is wearing a mask her multi colored hair can be shown laying down against her back.

"Wow she looks even more beautiful than when I first saw her" Andrew says in aww.

Wanting to dance with her Andrew made his way to the foot of the staircase, when Sid came running, towards his friend.

"Yo dude we gotta go man, it's getting late, everyone is gonna flip if we aint back home soon. Sid says taking his friend by the arm and leading him to the front door as every is already in the car waiting for him.

"I'm sorry guys, I just really wanted to talk to her" Andrew says.

"Don't worry I am sure you will be able to talk to her soon" Casper says

"I agree with Casper Andrew, I am sure you will be able to talk to her" Jojo says

A few days later Jojo, Casper, Sid, and Justin are at the beach. Just laughing and enjoying each other's company, Casper is standing at the top of a lookout tower as Sid is down below him firing his gun into the water. Casper looks up and sees a red car driving towards the beach.

"By my vision, and the beating of the sun, can we avoid a useless quarrel this questionable day" Casper says as he climbs his way down the tower, and goes back to the rest of the group as he is followed not far behind by Sid. They take their seats with their friends as Casper looks up and notices that En and 3 of his friends got out of the car and start walking towards them.

"By my eye here comes of the house of Dez" Casper says with worry in his voice

"by my heel I care not" Sid says in a cocky tone.

"Can I have a talk with you" En asks

Sid acting shock takes his feet off the table "Ohh, but a talk with one of us" Sid says getting up from his seat

"You take all pride about yourselves don't you?" En barks at Sid

"how can you take without giving" Sid says remaining to be cocky.

Just as Sid is about to fight with En, Andrew drives up in his car which causes both of them to stop dead in their tracks.

"Good my quarrel is with him, not you" En says as he walks near Andrew"

"bare your weapon, my quarrel is with you" En says as he hands tony his gun who takes out all but one bullet as Casper reaches for Andrews gun but Andrew stops his hand.

"No I have no quarrel with you En, my heart but beats with only love for your sister" Andrew says

En just punches him in the jaw causing him to fall and begins to kick him in his ribs

"Draw your gun, less you be a bitch, draw your gun and let us fight like men"

Andrew kind of bloody and slightly bruised reaches for his gun and points it at En

"be satisfied, my weapon is drawn, my finger on the silver button, but I will not pull the trigger" Andrew says gasping for his breath. This makes En even more furious then ever which he ends up kicking Andrew in the face causing him to fall into a ditch. Sid seeing this happening to his best friend only gets fired up even more

"Vile submissive good for nothing" Sid says dropping his gun into the sand as he runs towards Andrew them picking up a two by four, and jumps into the ditch  
"You rat catcher" Sid says whacking En in the side of his head causing him to stumble to the side.

"What do you want from me!" En yells getting whacked in the side of the head again

"Why king of cats but one of your nine lives" Sid says knocking him into a nearby mirror causing it to shatter.

"Good Sid, calm your temper, don't be like En" Andrew says holding him in his arms. En seeing this as an opening, grabs one of the broken shards and tries to stab Andrew but Sid moves Andrew to the side slightly and gets stabbed in the stomach by the glass. Sid gasps as he turns around and begins walking up the ditch when he is stopped by Casper.

"Are you hurt? Tis nothing serious is it?" Casper asks

"Aye, Tis but a scratch, A SCRATCH" Sid yells raising a hand in a pose.

"Are you sure you ok?" Casper asks

"Yes ask of me tomorrow and you will hear of me as a brave man"

Casper just smiles

"They made worms meal of me, A PLAGUE ON BOTH YOUR HOUSES" Sid shouts as he gets up before collapsing on the sand above the ditch. Andrew cries because he lost one of his good friends as the rest of the pack as well as En and his friends all look in awe.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Battle competition pt. 1

After the feud with the Dez family the pack decides to take a vacation away from their home, Andrew, Casper, Justin, Jojo, Mana, along with Cyrus, Cody, Mike, Vienna, and Pam and Aurora decide to take a trip to California to visit the many places they have to offer such as Disneyland.

"Heck yeah guys this is going to be sick, it's going to be a blast I never been to Disneyland ever" Andrew says as he checks his luggage into the airport.

"I know this is going to be wicked" Justin says putting his earphones into his ears turning on his W-pod and changing it to a hard style song dancing in the airport.

"Freaking Justin just has to dance doesn't he" Casper says laughing as he puts his bag on the belt and walks through the metal detector.

On the plane they couldn't sit still they were all ecstatic about the trip, not having to worry about the stress about the work or having to do homework, nope all they get to do is have fun and relax, but who would have guessed that it was going to be a trip that changes their point of views.

They finally get off the plane and hop into their rental cars and head out to a nearby restaurant for some lunch since they didn't want to spend the money for the plane food. They decide that they are all craving burgers so they find a burger place and are quick to take their seats.

"Hi I'm Morgan, and I will be your waiter" She says with a smile

But before the pack can order the door busts open as a group of teenagers are all cheering and being really loud as a waiter takes them to a booth.

"So what is that all about?" Andrew asks

"Oh that's the gleam team, they are a dance crew that won the yearly Warlords dance battle competition 3 years in a row, they are the best of the best that Cali has to offer"

"Hmm interesting" Andrew says

"Haha you want to join don't you Andrew" Casper says, Andrew just smiles and sticks his tongue out.

"Haha oh no we have 2 pop stars and Andrew, there is nothing good that can come from this" Jojo says interlocking his fingers with Mana at the table.

After they order their food they begin talking about where they want to go visit first, Andrew on the other hand is just listening very hard trying to hear what the gleam team says.

"hell ya Gordon there isn't anyone who can beat us, we the best there is" Penny says

"Yeah man we the best crew in the whole state of Cali, no matter what we got the trophy this year" Nick says. Gordon feeling like someone is watching him turns his head and notices that Andrew is staring at them. Gordon being a cocky dick he is, gets up along with Penny and Nick and walks over to Andrew and the pack.

"What the hell you looking at stranger?" Gordon barks at Andrew

"Nothing I just was listening to your conversation, you are the gleam team right" Andrew says.

"Yeah name is Gordon, this is my right and left hand mates Penny and nick, and we the best in the state of California and we are going to win this year like we do every year" Gordon says.

"Would you like to bet your six cents on that sir" Casper says in a serious tone which causes the pack to laugh, Casper oblivious to the fact that he made a joke.

"You know what, Outside right now and lets have a little battle so we can show you what we got" Gordon barks. Gordon goes back to his table and gathers his crew, as they head out the door Gordon calling them out. The pack finishes their meal as they pay for it and begins to head towards the door, once they are outside Gordon and his crew are all standing in line.

"Oh good you guys finally came out, well let's do this" Gordon says but the pack members just walk past them and hop into their cars, Gordon being furious, walks up towards Andrew's window, and knocks on the window, Andrew just rolls it down.

"So what's up Gordon" Andrew says with a smile on his face.

"Yo, we will show you who owns this turf ok"

"Gotcha we will schedule your ass kicking a day from tomorrow ok"

"Get out of the car now so we can kick your guys' ass" Gordon shouts, this angers the pack as they all get out and surround the group.

"Ok let us do this then" Andrew says taking off his shirt and raising his fists.

"Wait wait wait, what are you doing"

"You said you were going to kick our asses so let's see you kick it" Andrew says.

"We meant in dancing?! Where are you guys from?" Gordon asks getting kind of scared

"Whoville" Casper says getting back into the car.

"Well tomorrow then we will have our dance battle, we can even have it at Disneyland, they have a big open area where people go to perform, and we will show you we are the best" Gordon says as he backs away and the pack all jump into their cars and drive off to their hotels. Back at the restaurant Nick is talking to Gordon.

"Yo you ok man?"

"I was scared" Gordon admits

"You were scared? Of what?" Penny asks

"I thought they were gonna kick our asses literally" Gordon says


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: Prelude to Thanksgiving

The rain has been really hard lately; it seems that it's trying to get my attention because it has been tapping at my window for the past half hour. It seems that Siris has his moon and Mana has his winds, but for me the rain does enough justice for me. I cannot help but feel like standing out in the rain and just wash my pain away. It has been a while where I felt like I had to be perfect and do my chores without flaws just to get my parents approval, I would spend minutes upon minutes washing and ironing cloths but if there was even a simple wrinkle then I would do it all again, just so that I can get a "good job" from my parents. But it doesn't seem like that has been happening lately because even if it is great in my eyes it is still not great enough to satisfy my parents. If you guys wouldn't mind I would like you to listen to one song that explains how I feel ok while I go toss the other cloths into the dryer.

_Pam gets up and walks over to her stereo as she plugs in her who pod and turns it on to a song._

_You were standing in the wake of devastation  
And you were waiting on the edge of the unknown  
And with the cataclysm raining down  
Insides crying "Save me now"  
You were there, impossibly alone_

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
You build up hope, but failure's all you've known  
Remember all the sadness and frustration  
And let it go. Let it go

And in a burst of light that blinded every angel  
As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars  
You felt the gravity of tempered grace  
Falling into empty space  
No one there to catch you in their arms

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
You build up hope, but failure's all you've known  
Remember all the sadness and frustration  
And let it go. Let it go

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
You build up hope, but failure's all you've known  
Remember all the sadness and frustration  
And let it go. Let it go

Let it go  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Let it go

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
You build up hope, but failure's all you've known  
Remember all the sadness and frustration  
And let it go. Let it go

That was a song by Linkin Who, they are the one of the Pack's favorite band to listen too, I hope you enjoyed it while I was away. But it isn't just my parents who I feel doesn't appreciate what I do it also has to do with my boyfriend Leonard, he always said that he would treat me right and do whatever it would take to make me happy but it seems he talks more about it than putting the effort into it. His parents also seem to disapprove of what I am doing to their "perfect son", well I just want to shout at them this "real people are not perfect, and perfect people just aren't real" everyone has flaws even they do but they make it seem that I just keep messing up.

_The pack shouts from downstairs for Pam to come down stairs for lunch_

Haha it seems that the pack members who are my family now are calling me for lunch, at least they appreciate me and the things I do, even if it is just making them lunches and food but it's the thought that counts doesn't it? Well I better go before they eat all the food, namely Mana.

But I do want you guys to enjoy the rain while I am eating lunch with my family with one more songs of how I feel.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place,  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you?  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you're screaming?_

No, you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No, you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over?  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No, you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No, you don't know what it's like (What it's like)

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No, you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Amor de Madre

The pack members are all at the beach except for 3 specific who's, Mana his longtime boyfriend Jojo and Lehua, Lehua has been acting differently, Mana and Jojo decide that it is time for Lehua to come clean about what is really on her mind. So they are sitting around a restaurant waiting for their food when Jojo is the first to speak up.

"Lehua you seem to be distancing yourself from us lately? What's the matter" Jojo asks with concern in his voice.

"It's nothing" Lehua reassures them, but this time unlike all the other times Mana can sense something is wrong.

"Lehua, how are we supposed to help you if you will not open up to us?" Mana exclaims

"It's my mother" Lehua whispers

"It's what?" Jojo asks with hope in his voice

"It's my mother, I haven't seen her for most of my life and I wonder if she still loves and misses me as much as I miss her" Lehua finally admits

"I am sure she does Lehua" Mana says placing a hand on her shoulder and Jojo does the same.

Lehua not holding back just breaks down in tears as the couple tries their best to comfort her.

But unknown to Lehua Mana and Jojo are hatching a plan.

After their meal the three of them jump into the car and start driving home, Jojo is driving Mana's car because Mana is busy texting on his phone secretly. Lehua is wondering who Mana could be texting, but just shrugs it off as the thought of her mother still lingers in the back of her mind. She just stares out at the trees and the view around her wishing that she could find her mom even if it is for an hour just so that she can confess to her mom what she really feels.

After 15 minutes of driving they pull into the drive way as they get out and go up the steps into their home. The pack members are all happy to see them come home as they tell Lehua and Jojo how their outing was. Mana on the other hand pulls Casper and Justin to the side.

"Hey Justin, Casper I got a favor to ask you" Mana then explains to them what his idea was and he asks them for help. In which they reply by sticking their tongues out and raising the wolf sign.

A few weeks later Lehua is out with the other girls as Mana, Jojo and Casper explain to the rest of the pack members what their plans were in which they all happily howled. Taking that as a yes Mana and Jojo along with Casper gets their plan in motion as they begin to pack their bags. Once Lehua and the girls get back home Casper them are all waiting for them with their bags outside on the steps.

"What's this?" Lehua asks?

"Well you see Casper here has a concert he has to do and it's in Mexico so Me Jojo and him are going….along with you and Vienna" Mana says with a cocky grin on his face.

Hearing the news Lehua just breaks down into tears as she wraps her arms around Casper's neck embracing him in a hug.

"Mucho Gracias Casper" Lehua says in between sobs

"Denada Lehua" Casper says

After 45 minutes of driving they arrive at the airport get checked in and are waiting in the lobby to board the plane. While they are waiting a couple comes up to them and starts speaking Spanish, everyone had a confused look on their face except Lehua who happily spoke back to them and pointed them in the direction they wanted to go

"Gracias Senorita Gracias" they said and they were happily on their way.

Once on the plane the flight attendant was speaking in Spanish in which Lehua happily translated it for her pack members.

"She is saying thank you for flying with us we hope you have a wonderful experience and a safe trip to your destination"

"well at least we won't get lost in Mexico" Casper says trying his best accent which made everyone laugh and even Lehua had a grin on her face.

After a long flight they finally arrive at the Alamos National airport in which Lehua for the first time gets to guide them, around.

"Oh my God I can't believe I am back home" Lehua says with a sigh of relief They continue to wander around Mexico when they see a guy holding a sign with Casper's name on it. The pack members assume it's the guy to pick them up and take them to the place they are staying, Lehua being the one who speaks the language the best speaks to the elder Who, after a brief conversation they follow the man to a van as they all get in and begin the drive to where they are staying.

A Few days pass and it's time for Casper's big concert. So he gets all dressed up and heads behind the stage as Pam makes her way to the front so she can watch the show unknown to her that something was goin to happen that would change her forever.

"Hey Casper we found her, it took us forever but we finally found her" Mana says as they guide a hooded figure to Casper,

"awesome this is going to be great" Casper says as he hears his name announced an heads onto the stage.

"Hola everyone, I hope you guys are ready for an awesome Concert" Casper says into the microphone as he smiles and waves.

"For my first song though I would like Lehua to come on stage please we have a surprise for you" Casper says as Lehua makes her way onto the stage not knowing what's going on. Just then the hooded figure is coming out from the back led by Mana and Jojo, the hooded figure removes the hood and looks up directly at Lehua, Lehua's eyes begin to water as she rushes up and hugs her mother

"Oh Mija I missed you soo much"

"Mama I missed you so much too" tears streaming down both their faces as Casper begins to sing

_I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom to make it all better  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom who love me whatever_

I want a mom to take my hand  
and make me feel like a holiday  
A mom to tuck me in at night  
and chase the mosters away  
I want a mom to read me stories  
and sing me a lullaby  
And if I get scared at night, to hold me when I cry

Oh, I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom to make it all better  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever

And when she says to me that she'll always be there  
To watch and protect me, I don't have to be scared  
O, and when she says I will always love you,  
I want need to worry cause I'll know that it's true

I want a mom when I get lonely, to take the time to play  
A mom who can be a friend and find a rainbow when it gray  
I want a mom to read me stories and sing a lullaby  
And if I find a bad dream, to hold me when I cry

I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom to make it all better  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom who love me whatever,forever  
(Repeat)

I want a mom  
I want a mom  
I want a mom that lasts forever  
I want a mom that lasts forever  
I want a mom  
I want a mom  
I want a mom that lasts forever  
I want a mom  
I want a mom that lasts forever

As soon as Casper is done with the song everyone is just in an uproar applauding.


End file.
